El secreto de mi mascota
by Bako FF
Summary: Los chicos de IE deciden comprar una mascota cada uno, sin pensar que esa mascota escondía mas de lo que parecía... - No se aceptan OC's -
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa!... si ya se lo que dirán... y si aun no tengo las contis, pero esta es mi nueva idea, no creo que lo compense, pero es un inicio...**

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de inazuma, y algunos de los chicos de IE se encontraban paseando por el bosque aun con los uniformes, la idea era pasear un rato y luego regresar a sus casas, y todo iba muy bien, hasta que Endou los perdió por mas de 9 horas...

- Rindete Endou, estamos perdidos - le dijo Kazemaru

- Que no - le repetía el castaño por milésima vez- yo se donde esta la salida - y siguió avanzando

- Porque le seguimos haciendo caso? - pregunto Fudou que iba atrás de Kidou

- No habría porque - le dijo Kidou - si "alguien" no hubiera roto el mapa - le dijo el de goggles

- Es porque los hombres no necesitamos mapa - le respondió el de corte mohicano

Los cuatro chicos siguieron caminando cuando se detuvieron cerca de un risco donde se veía el sol asomándose

- Ok, lo admito, nos perdimos - Dijo Endou con aura depresiva

- Miren - señalo Kidou a un pequeño arroyo abajo, en donde había varias chicas sentadas alrededor, al parecer sin prenda alguna y nadando - oigan - les grito pero al oírlo las chicas salieron corriendo

- Eso fue raro - le dijo Kazemaru al estratega

- Mejor busquemos la salida - le dijo Fudou y se fueron de ahí

Mientras tanto, entre los arboles cerca del arroyo, estaban las chicas que vieron anteriormente, paradas viendo como llegaban los rayos del sol, que en el momento en que las toco, las convirtió en pequeños nekos, las pequeñas comenzaron a caminar, pues cerca de ahi estaba la carretera, y una vez que llegaron ahí, paso un auto de control de animales que se las llevo mientras maullaban y lloraban con fuerza.

* * * Secundaria Raimon * * *

- Al fin - dijo Endou entrando a la escuela

- Es la ultima vez que te hacemos caso - le dijo Fudou detrás de el

- Hola chicos - saludaba Hiroto que recién llegaba -adivinen

- Midorikawa al fin se te declaro - dijo Fudou

- Que? No - respondió el pelirrojo - mi padre me dejo adoptar una mascota, iré después de la escuela, quieren acompañarme? - pregunto

- Claro - dijeron los cuatro chicos

- Bien, entonces nos vemos aquí después de clases - dijo el pelirrojo y se metió corriendo al edificio

Las horas habían pasado rápido, la escuela igual de aburrida que siempre, lo unico que mantenia de animo a los chicos era el saber que despues de la escuela irian por una mascota, por lo que al terminar la hora de la escuela, salieron muy animados.

Mientras, en una pequeña tienda de mascota, el centro de control de animales, habia llevado a las pequeñas neko, para ser vendidas...

* * *

**Okey dockey, o como se escriba eso, es mi nueva idea, acá abajo les dejo la ficha para las que quieran participar...**

**_Nombre que les pondrá su amo:**

**_Apariencia de neko:**

**_Apariencia de humana:**

**_Personalidad: (Ambas de humana y de neko)**

**_Vestimenta que les pondrá su amo: Eso sera mas adelante, al principio no lo ****sabrán**

**_Dueño o pareja, como lo quieran ver:**

**_Actual novia de su amo: (La que sera su rival)**

**Supongo que eso sera todo, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! Estoy aprovechando ahorita que tengo inspiración para este fic, y sigo trabajando en los otros, así que pronto habrá conti, no se exactamente cuando, solo se que pronto...**

* * *

La tienda de mascotas de Inazuma, era mas grande de lo que se podía apreciar por fuera, había sección para cada tipo de animal, en el lado sur estaban los perros, en el lado este, las aves, en el lado oeste los peces y en el lado norte estaban los gatos, y en esa área precisamente se escuchaba el maullido de las pequeñas neko, cada una tenia una jaula individual, en total había 13 jaulas, todas a ras del suelo y cada una con diferente decoración, y viéndolas de izquierda a derecha, estas eran las pequeñas que tenían en venta.

Jaula 1: En la primera jaula, la cual estaba decorada con un preciosos alfombrado rojo, se veía una linda gatita de pelaje dorado, cuyo rostro era tan fino como el de un gato siamés, con orejas esponjosas y atigradas, con patas delgadas y con una forma que hacia parecer que tuviera unas pequeñas botitas blancas en ellas, ademas de una larga cola como los gatos persas con mechas blancas

Jaula 2: La segunda jaula, que tenia un hermoso decorado multicolor, tenia dentro a una pequeña de color negro azulado, con el abdomen, el cuello, y la punta de la cola color blanco, y con un hermoso color morado en los ojos.

Jaula 3: La tercera jaula era adornada por un tapiz del cielo, y en ella descansaba plácidamente una gatita de pelaje desordenado en un brillante tono castaño rojizo con unos intensos ojos rojos

Jaula 4: La cuarta jaula, la cual era adornada por un pequeño tapete rosa, era la que contenía a una pequeña que tiene el pelaje plateado casi blanco con una mancha negra el la oreja derecha y el ojo izquierdo, ademas de tener los ojos dorados con morado.

Jaula 5: En al jaula numero 5, la cual era adornada por un tapiz del océano, contenía a una pequeñita de pelaje negro y suave, con una franja roja cubriéndole la espalda, de colmillos grandes y ojos de color azul, con el pelaje esponjoso a primera vista.

Jaula 6: En la sexta jaula, que era tapizada por un color blanco como la nieve, se encontraba recostada una gatita azul ruso, de tamaño medio y extremidades finas, pelaje corto, suave y de un color azul grisáceo con reflejos plateados, ademas de tener unos hermoso ojos verdes.

Jaula 7: En la séptima jaula, la cual tenia un tapizado similar al cielo de la noche, contenía una pequeña gata casi del tamaño de un mini toy, de pelaje color azul rey esponjado, la cola no era ni muy larga ni muy corta, la punta de la cola y las patas en color blanco, de colmillos tan pequeños como los de un cachorro, unos largos bigotes y sus ojos de gran tamaño en color azul fosforescente.

Jaula 8: El la octava jaula, la cual era adornada por un lindo tapiz del monte Fuji, contenía a una pequeña gata persa, de garras largas y penetrantes ojos bicolores; amatista y rojo, colmillos filosos y pelaje albino con coloración café en la zona del rostro, las orejas, la cola por entero y la punta de las patas.

Jaula 9: La novena jaula que había sido adornada con un lindo decorado de ratones de peluche, tenia en su interior a una pequeña gatita de pelaje completamente negro, y algo del pecho en color blanco, sus ojos de un hermoso color azul helado que son intrigantes, y transmiten malicia.

Jaula 10: La décima jaula tenia un decorado de plumas de aves blancas y el tapiz era de varias nubes, dentro de ella había una suave y dulce gatita de grandes ojos color azul-tinta, el pelaje lo tiene del color de un naranja amanecer, con una naricita rosada del tamaño de un botón y un tamaño tan pequeño que cabria en la palma de un hombre adulto. La punta de su cola es de color blanco, al igual que sus patas y el sector que rodea el hocico, ademas de que parte de la barriga también es albina.

Jaula 11: La onceaba jaula había sido adornada con un papel tapiz de montañas de helado, y ella contenía a una pequeña de pelaje blanco, exceptuando sus orejas, sus patas y la punta de su cola que es de un color celeste, sus ojos de color zafiro que posee un brillo juguetón y travieso, de un tamaño un poco mas pequeño al normal.

Jaula 12: La doceava jaula tenia como decoración un lindo tapizado floral, y dentro de ella estaba una pequeña de pelaje color blanco. Las orejas de color negro y la cola de color blanco con manchas negras, Las patas son de color marrón rompiendo la jerarquía Blanco-Negro y sus ojos son color negro

Jaula 13: La treceava y ultima jaula, que tenia un lindo tapizado de dulces y chocolates, también tenia dentro una gatita de cola larga, naranja medio verde claro con la punta de las orejas verde, ojos rosados y colmillos pequeños.

Las trece jaulas tenían aparte, un plato con alimento y un plato con agua, y aunque a plena vista eran bastante cómodas, las pequeñas estaban inconformes

Mientras afuera de la secundaria Raimon, varios de los jóvenes del equipo de soccer se reunían para ir a la tienda de mascotas por la mascota de Hiroto...

- Porque tenemos que ir tantos? - pregunto Fudou cruzado de brazos

- Necesito consejo - respondió el peli-rojo

- Y para eso vamos todos? - pregunto Kazemaru viendo que aparte de el, Fudou, Kidou y Endou irían también, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Goenji, Fubuki, Aphrodi, Tsunami, Ichinose y Toramaru.

- Nosotros vamos para ver que Endou no rompa nada - responde Goenji

- No romperé nada - dice Endou indignado

- Recuerdas la tienda de deportes - le dice Tsunami, mientras todos comenzaban a recordar

/ - / Flash Back / - /

_Se encontraban los chicos de Raimon en la tienda de deportes del centro comercial, la intensión era comprar nuevos balones de soccer, pues los que tenían ya estaban muy gastados, sin embargo al llegar ahí, se separaron, Kidou fue con Kazemaru y Hiroto a ver los zapatos deportivos, Tsunami fue a ver las tablas de surf junto con Midorikawa, Tachimukai fue junto a Ichinose a ver los guantes de portero que estaban en oferta, Aphrodi se probaba algunas playeras deportivas, mientras Toramaru se veía con la obligación de decirle cual se le veía mejor y Goenji acompaño a Fubuki a ver los deslizadores, por lo que Fudou tuvo que acompañar a Endou a la sección de balones y pelotas._

_- Este - decía Endou inspeccionando los balones - no - dejo el balón y tomo otro - haber este_

_- Oye Endou - le llamo Fudou, provocando que el de la banda naranja volteara y recibiera un pelotazo con un balón de voleibol que provoco que cayera al suelo y tirara el estante de los balones de soccer_

_- A si - dijo el portero levantándose y tomando un balón de soccer - toma - lanzo el balón, que Fudou pudo esquivar fácilmente, pero que fue a dar a un montón de bates de baseball _

_Los bates que se cayeron rodaron por el suelo e hicieron tropezar a un empleado, que llevaba en una caja, pelotas de tenis, que rodaron por el suelo, haciendo que mas clientes que ahí se encontraban, se resbalaran con ellas y tiraran varios estantes de ropa deportiva, que a la vez tiraron los estantes de zapatos y tenis, que a la vez tiro mas cosas, lo que hizo que se creara un caos en la tienda y provoco que los sacaran a todos con lujo de violencia..._

/ - / Fin Flash Back / - /

Todos miraron a Endou después de recordar lo sucedido en la tienda de deportes

- Fue culpa de el - señalo Endou al de corte mohicano

- Mejor nos vamos - dijo Hiroto y empezó a caminar con el resto detrás de el

El camino fue algo largo, pero fue mucho mas ameno porque recordaban viejos tiempos, y se decían diversas historias para pasar el rato, después de alrededor de una hora, llegaron a la tienda.

- Al fin - decía Fudou mientras se detenían en la entrada del lugar

- Muy bien, entremos a ver - decía Kidou - Y Endou - le llamo - por favor no toques nada - le dijo el de los goggles

- Que fue culpa de Fudou - le dijo el castaño antes de entrar a la tienda

Al entrar a la tienda, los chicos miraron por todos lados, la tienda estaba completamente llena de animales, no se veían muchos clientes

- Buenas tardes - les saludo una empleada - buscan alguna mascota en especial? - pregunto amablemente

- Buscaba un gato - le dijo el oji-jade, mientras el resto de los chicos lo miraban

- Por aquí por favor - les dijo y los guió hacia el área norte

Mientras los chicos seguían a la empleada, veían en el camino varias otras especies que tenían ahí, vieron conejos, hurones, algunos ratones y de mas, por lo que el camino no fue largo

- Es aquí - les dijo la empleada - si necesitan algo mas, avísenme por favor - hizo una reverencia y se retiro

- Bueno, toma tu gato y vamonos - le dijo Fudou impaciente

- Espera - le dijo Hiroto mientras miraba las jaulas

Los chicos esperaban mientras el peli-rojo miraba los gatitos, repentinamente la vista de Endou se centro en la séptima jaula y por algún impulso extraño se acerco a ella, viendo fijamente a la gatita de pelaje azul rey que estaba sentada en su jaula, rascándose la oreja derecha

- Que linda - dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba para ver a la pequeña mas de cerca y paso su mano sobre el lomo de la gata, que se dio vuelta y lo miro

- Nya - maulló tiernamente mientras se ponía en dos patas para ver al de ojos color cafés, que la quiso levantar, pero la pequeña de fue a una orilla de la jaula con las orejas agachadas - Nya - volvió a maullar

- Ven - le llamo el castaño, la gatita solo lo miraba desde el rincon - Vamos, ven - le volvio a llamar, mientras la pequeña se acercaba lentamente y olía un poco sus manos - Vamos - le dijo, la pequeña se acerco, sintió un poco su aroma y lamió su mano

- Nya - volvió a maullar mientras el castaño la levantaba

- Iras a casa conmigo - le dijo el de la banda naranja mientras ella se acomodaba para dormir en sus brazos - ya elegí - les dijo Endou a los demás

Los chicos miraron al portero con la pequeña entre sus brazos

- No se supone el que tendría mascota seria Hiroto? - le pregunto Kidou

- Si - respondió el castaño - pero es que mírenla - dijo mostrandoles a la pequeña - es muy tierna

A los chicos les resbalo una gota por la nuca, luego vieron a Toramaru tomar a la gatita de la segunda jaula

- Que? - les dice el peli-azul - si el capitán lleva uno, porque yo no - les dice cargando a la gata negro-azulado

- Osea que si Endou se tira a un pozo tu también? - le pregunto Goenji

- Depende - les respondió el mas joven del equipo

- De que? - le pregunto Midorikawa

- De que tan profundo sea - dijo acariciando la cabeza de la gatita

- Bueno, si ellos llevaran un gato, yo también - dijo Midorikawa examinando las jaulas

- Ya elegí - dijo el pelirrojo con la gatita de la jaula 8 - No es linda? - pregunto sonriendo

- Claro - le dijo Endou

- De verdad que solo un idiota compraría un gato como mascota - dijo Fudou con los ojos cerrados

Después de escasos 15 segundos, todos los demás empezaron a elegir una de las gatitas, Fudou se quedo con la pequeña de la jaula numero 9, Goenji se había decidido por la de la jaula numero 3, Kidou se decidió a llevar la de la jaula numero 4, Midorikawa había tomado a la pequeña de la jaula numero 11, Fubuki prefirió llevarse a la de la jaula 6, Tsunami había escogido a la de la jaula numero 5, Kazemaru ya llevaba en sus brazos a la de la jaula numero 1, y Aphrodi se había encariñado con la pequeña de la jaula 10, Tachimukai tomo a la pequeña de la jaula 13 e Ichinose se quedo con la gatita de la jaula 12.

- Pensé que eran para idiotas - dijo Toramaru viendo a los demás acariciando a sus gatitos

- Nos vamos? - le pregunto Hiroto a los demás que solo asintieron y se encaminaron hacia una de las empleadas

La empleada les atendió rápido, les hizo un recibo a cada uno y les dio un kit de cuidado de mascotas que contenía, platos para agua y comida, un collar, un juguete, un cepillo para peinarlas y un libro de como cuidar a tu mascota, los chicos solo pagaron y salieron del lugar.

- Y ahora? - pregunto Fubuki sosteniendo a su gatita

- Pues yo debo irme - les dijo Hiroto

Después de eso todos los chicos se despidieron sin pensar en lo que les deparaba el futuro al lado de su nueva mascota.

* * *

**Termine... al menos el primer cap de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo. **


End file.
